


You're Important To Me

by ashleyadenine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Nori, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Bilbo, Omega Bofur, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyadenine/pseuds/ashleyadenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy little one shot thing, there's not enough bofur/nori, alpha/omega stuffs</p>
<p>While taking a walk Bofur and Bilbo run into a bit of trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Important To Me

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy little thing I threw together. I love Bofur/Nori

Bilbo laughed as they walked, bumping Bofur's shoulder gently. “You always know how to cheer me up Bofur,” he chuckled.  
“I know you've been down since Thorin's been gone,” Bofur shrugged. “Hell he took my alpha with him too, I know how you feel.” They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the fresh fall air. The woods were changing color, reds and golds above them, and birds chirping. Bilbo wrapped an arm around Bofur's with a sigh, leaning in to his friend.  
“They've been gone so long,” he whispered. Bofur patted the small hand gently, steering them back towards the mountain. It was starting to get pretty dark when Bilbo heard the first rustle. He jerked to a halt, stopping Bofur and holding up a hand to keep him quiet. He heard another rustle, this time on the other side of them and clutched at the dwarf's hand. Bofur quickly pulled his mattock from his back, shoving the hobbit behind him and backing away from the noise. He heard the soft ring of sting behind pulled from it's scabbard but he prayed that Bilbo would not need to endanger himself. They were not far from the gates, if Bofur could hold them off Bilbo could get to safety.  
“Bilbo,” Bofur hissed. “You have to run for the gates.”  
“Like hell,” Bilbo growled, eyes dancing around. “I won't leave you here.” An arrow thudded in to the tree next to Bilbo's head, making the hobbit jump.  
“Now!” Bofur yelled, shoving him and hurrying after the hobbit as more arrows flew past them. Bofur yelped as an arrow thudded in to his shoulder, stumbling a moment before carrying on. Bilbo tripped in front of him going sprawling to the ground with a cry. Bofur slid to a halt, hoisting his mattock in his good arm and whirling as the first orc reached them.  
“Grab the king's omega bitch!” a deep voice growled nearby. Bofur knocked the first orc away, grimacing at the pain through his hurt shoulder. The next orc swung down, making the dwarf have to use both arms to hold back the attack. His shoulder burned, arm shaking, when a blade whizzed past his cheek and into the orc's neck. Bofur shoved him away as he fell, grabbing the handle of the blade as he fell. He recognized the symbol on the pommel. Dwarf warriors swarmed around them towards the rest of the orc pack, fighting them back as Bofur stumbled to his knees next to Bilbo. He looked up in time to see Nori running towards them, throwing knives furiously until he was crouched in front of the two omegas. Bofur let out a choked sob in relief, letting Bilbo clutch his forearm worriedly.  
“Bofur your shoulder,” Bilbo hissed in worry, fingers grazing the arrow shaft.  
“Ghivashel,” Nori whispered, sinking down in front of Bofur. The miner pressed forward in to his alpha's chest, pressing his nose in to Nori's neck and inhaling deeply.  
“Amralime,” Bofur moaned in response. “I missed you so much.” He could feel Nori pressing gentle kisses to his brow and the top of his head, fingers weaving in to his hair.  
“You're hurt,” Nori growled, pressing one last kiss to his temple and holding him at arm's length.  
“I'll be all right,” Bofur reassured with a smile. “Make sure Bilbo is okay.” Nori's eyes narrowed on the hobbit behind him who was flushed in embarrassment.  
“I'm okay,” he insisted. “I just tripped, twisted ankle is all.”  
“Bilbo!” a familiar voice yelled. The hobbit's face lit up as he turned, reaching for Thorin as the dwarf slid to the ground and wrapped him in a tight hold. “When I heard there was an attack....” he whispered worriedly.  
“Come on,” Nori urged, getting to his feet and pulling Bofur with him. “Let's get you taken care of.” Bofur let his alpha lead him away, arm cradled around his back, being careful of the arrow still lodged there.  
“I'm so glad you're home amralime,” Bofur said softly. “You were gone too long.”  
“Hush,” Nori chided. “Let's get you taken care of.” They made their way through the front gates among the throng of guards and other dwarves that had gathered to welcome back the king and company. They parted quickly at the sight of a hurt omega and under Nori's glare, letting them through to the infirmary.  
Nori set his omega down on a cot, not letting go of his hand as the healers came to take a look at Bofur's shoulder.  
“I'm 'bout to yank it out,” Oin warned, gripping the shaft of the arrow and bracing his other hand on Bofur's shoulder. “You gonna behave?” he asked Nori pointedly. Nori glared, but nodded barely, gripping both of Bofur's hands in his. “On three,” he grunted. “One, two...” and Bofur yelped as the arrow was yanked out. Nori's hands tightened around his, growling softly, which got him smacked with the arrow Oin now had in his hands. “Behave or you'll leave.”  
“I'm okay,” Bofur reassured with a wince as cloth was pressed to the wound. “Please be good, I don't want you to leave me.” Nori's face softened instantly, dropping to his knees between Bofur's legs.  
“I'm not going anywhere ghivashel,” he promised, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to the omega's lips. He talked softly, telling Bofur silly stories and jokes to distract him as the miner's jacket was cut away from the wound and the area cleaned. He was just getting bandaged when a familiar scent entered the room.  
“Bofur,” Bilbo moaned miserably, Thorin close behind him. “Are you okay?” Everyone paused to bow to Thorin who waved them back to what they were doing impatiently. He only had eyes for Bilbo who he was watching carefully. Bofur shrank slightly at the sight of the other alpha, eyes dropping instinctively. He wasn't normally a very submissive omega but being hurt had drained him and set off his natural instincts. Nori growled at the sudden change, getting to his feet and stepping between them protectively. Thorin stopped instantly, squaring his shoulders and eyes narrowing. Bilbo stopped uncertainly but Bofur whimpered at the tightening of bandages making the hobbit move forward again. Nori let him by, continuing to stare down Thorin until Oin stepped between them.  
“If you can't keep your alpha posturing under control you'll both leave,” he snapped.  
“I'm so sorry Bofur,” Bilbo was apologizing, squeezing the miner's forearm. “You shouldn't have gotten hurt.”  
“It's not your fault,” Bofur insisted, wincing at the final tug of bandage. “Orcs will take any omega. Even if you hadn't been there they would have come after me.” Bilbo's eyes were wet as they took in the wound and he opened his mouth to apologize again but Oin cut him off.  
“He needs to get some rest,” the old dwarf grunted. “Time to put him to bed.” Nori finally turned away from the other alpha, gathering Bofur in to his arms.  
“Come on then,” he urged, getting the omega to his feet. “Doctor's orders.” They took a wide berth around the king, heading up the stairs to their home.  
When they finally made it to their bed Nori tucked his mate gingerly under the covers, pressing gentle kisses to his brow, nose, chin and nuzzled against his neck.  
“I'm so glad you're home,” Bofur whispered. “I missed you so much.”  
“This was not the way I planned on coming back to you,” Nori chuckled. “But I'm glad we got back when we did. I couldn't have handled losing you. You were very brave protecting Bilbo like you did.” Bofur flushed slightly, shrugging slightly then wincing.  
“It was keep Bilbo alive and hopefully myself or die when Thorin found out I hadn't protected him, plus he's my friend.” Nori's eyes narrowed dangerously, growling low in his chest.  
“Thorin would not have killed you,” he snarled. “I wouldn't allow it. You are more important than you think you are. Many dwarves would be very sad for your loss Bofur.” Bofur flushed a brighter red, turning and burying his face in his pillows. He could hear Nori rustling around and the thud of his boots hitting the floor before the alpha slipped under the covers, wrapping an arm gingerly around his waist. “Get some rest ghivashel,” Nori mumbled against his back. “I will keep you safe.” Bofur smiled, feeling protected and loved and fell quickly into blissful darkness.


End file.
